


Ukiyo — Living in the moment, detached from the bothers of life

by Midnight_Sunflower



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Canon - Manga, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, Humor, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Male Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Het, References to Canon, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Shounen-ai, Shut Up Kiss, Slice of Life, Surprise Kissing, Triple Drabble, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sunflower/pseuds/Midnight_Sunflower
Summary: Un giorno di pioggia, quattro coppie e tre momenti di complicità.• Ugetsu/Yayoi[...]Yayoi osservava Ugetsu di sottecchi, rapita dai particolari che i suoi occhi riuscivano a catturare: la stretta delle dita da violinista sul volante; la ciocca di capelli che, dispettosa, sfiorava spesso la guancia glabra; la piccola ruga che solcava la fronte quando il semaforo rosso scattava prima del previsto.[...]• Mafuyu/Uenoyama & Shizusumi/Hiiragi[...]Mafuyu e Shizusumi, seduti l’uno di fianco all’altro, sospirarono debolmente e si lanciarono un’occhiata complice: Uenoyama e Hiiragi erano proprio due baka e non perdevano mai occasione per azzuffarsi come dei mici arruffati.[...]• Haruki/Yatake[...]Haruki e Yatake volteggiavano per la cucina come ballerini, eseguendo un bislacco pas de deux sulle note di continui sbatacchii di ante e cassetti, cozzi di utensili, allegri sfrigolii di padelle e sommessi borbottii di pentole.[...][Storia partecipante al contest Tutto in tre Drabbles, indetto da HarrietStrimell sul forum di Efp]
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi, Murata Ugetsu/Uenoyama Yayoi, Nakayama Haruki/Yatake Kouji, Satou Mafuyu & Yagi Shizusumi, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 5





	Ukiyo — Living in the moment, detached from the bothers of life

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi appartengono a Natsuki Kizu e a chiunque ne detenga i diritti legali, solo gli intrecci descritti rappresentano copyright dell’autrice. La storia non ha alcun fine lucrativo e nessun copyright si ritiene leso.
> 
> Canon Divergence Post Ch. 29 || What If? || Future!Verse || Headcanon || Triple Drabble
> 
> Buona lettura ❤

**Ugetsu/Yayoi —** **Giornata di pioggia**

La pioggia impattava, spinta dal vento, sulla superficie del parabrezza, mentre l’utilitaria continuava placidamente la propria corsa verso il Parco di Ueno e l’unico suono percepito nell’abitacolo era il cadenzato stridio dei tergicristalli.

Yayoi osservava Ugetsu di sottecchi, rapita dai particolari che i suoi occhi riuscivano a catturare: la stretta delle dita da violinista sul volante; la ciocca di capelli che, dispettosa, sfiorava spesso la guancia glabra; la piccola ruga che solcava la fronte quando il semaforo rosso scattava prima del previsto.

_Un suo sorriso ed eccomi qui, pronta ad affrontare il diluvio per l'hanami…_

« _Aiaigasa?_ » Una nota di incertezza colorò la voce di Ugetsu.

Lei avvampò in viso. « _Aiaigasa…_ »

* * *

**Mafuyu/Uenoyama & Shizusumi/Hiiragi — Scattare una foto**

« _Sei, no_ … Un bel sorriso per i tuoi fan, _Ritsu-kun_!»  
«Oh, Kashima! Piantala con questo “ _Ritsu-kun_ ” e molla quel telefono!»  
«Dai, è solo un selfie! Kedama, vieni qui, dai!»

Mafuyu e Shizusumi, seduti l’uno di fianco all’altro, sospirarono debolmente e si lanciarono un’occhiata complice: Uenoyama e Hiiragi erano proprio due _baka_ e non perdevano mai occasione per azzuffarsi come dei _mici arruffati_. Il pomeriggio di studio _matto e disperatissimo_ rischiava di risolversi in un fiasco totale e a loro spettava l'arduo compito di sedare gli animi.

«Interveniamo?» sussurrò Mafuyu all’orecchio dell’amico.

«Lasciali sfogare ancora un po’,» a Shizusumi sfuggì un risolino a fior di labbra, «così dopo studieranno senza fiatare.»

* * *

  
**Haruki/Yatake — Cucinare insieme**

Destra, sinistra. Avanti, indietro. Piroetta.

Haruki e Yatake volteggiavano per la cucina come ballerini, eseguendo un bislacco _pas de deux_ sulle note di continui sbatacchii di ante e cassetti, cozzi di utensili, allegri sfrigolii di padelle e sommessi borbottii di pentole.

« _Take-chan_ , marinatura del tonno?» chiese Haruki telegrafico e sull’orlo di una _piccolissima_ crisi isterica, mentre tentava in tutti i modi di salvare la pastella impazzita.

_Maledetti grumi. Vi odio._

In risposta, due dita gli afferrarono delicatamente il mento e sulle sue labbra si depositò un leggero bacio speziato.

«Tutto sotto controllo, Haru.» Yatake sorrise, ancora a un soffio dalla sua bocca. «E sei carino con i capelli in disordine.»

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #04: giornata di pioggia  
> Prompt #08: scattare una foto  
> Prompt #17: cucinare insieme
> 
> 1\. Sin dalla sua prima apparizione, Ugetsu mi ha trasmesso delle bi vibes molto forti e nel mio headcanon è bisessuale.  
> 2\. Il Parco di Ueno è un grande parco pubblico di Tokyo, noto per la fioritura primaverile dei ciliegi e situato nella zona di Ueno (quartiere di Taitō).  
> 3\. L'hanami è una tradizionale usanza giapponese, che consiste nell’ammirare la fioritura dei sakura.  
> 4\. Aiaigasa in giapponese significa "ombrello condiviso".  
> 5\. "Sei, no" è la versione giapponese di “Say cheese”.  
> 6\. Ritsu-kun è il nomignolo che Hiiragi usa nella side story "Neighborhood Mount".  
> 7\. Baka in giapponese significa "stupido/idiota".  
> 8\. Nel manga le “controfigure” animali di Uenoyama e Hiiragi sono due gatti (un munchkin per Uenoyama e un soriano rosso per Hiiragi).  
> 9\. Il pas de deux è brano coreografico eseguito da due ballerini.
> 
> Ho scoperto per puro caso l'anime e il manga di Given nell'autunno del 2019 e sono stata subito conquistata dai personaggi e dalle loro storie. Non vedevo l'ora di scrivere qualcosa su quest'opera e ringrazio Harriet per avermi dato la possibilità di partecipare al suo contest e di donare una gioia alle mie amate otp — e per aver sopportato con infinita pazienza le mie mille domande.  
> Il titolo è una parola giapponese che, secondo me, sintetizza bene il tema generale di questa triple drabble; la definizione, inserita come sottotitolo, è in inglese perché mi sembrava più musicale e accattivante rispetto a quella in italiano.  
> A volte fa bene rallentare, prendere fiato e godersi l'attimo fuggente, senza pensare alle preoccupazioni del domani; si torna in pista più carichi e motivati.  
> Queste tre scenette si collocano in uno scenario canon divergence post capitolo 29, nel quale vorrei ambientare le prossime storie che scriverò — ispirazione permettendo.
> 
> Drabble #01: adoro Ugetsu e Yayoi con tutto il cuore, ma quello per la Ugetsu/Yayoi (o UgeYoi, anche se questo ship name non mi fa impazzire, ma per il momento è l’unico che mi è venuto in mente) non è stato il classico colpo di fulmine. Notando alcuni punti in comune tra Ugetsu e Yayoi, ho iniziato a pensare a dinamiche e situazioni in cui coinvolgerli: a una prima analisi vedevo un buonissimo potenziale come colleghi universitari o amici e basta; poi col procedere nella lettura del manga e nello studio delle caratterizzazioni, si sono mescolate le carte in tavola, mi sono appassionata sempre di più a un possibile risvolto romantico tra i due e da potenziale ship a otp il passo è stato brevissimo. Le probabilità di vederli interagire nel canone sono vicinissime allo zero, ma sognare con le fanfiction non costa nulla.  
> Questa drabble si colloca idealmente nel periodo in cui la loro amicizia si sta trasformando in qualcosa di più — Ugetsu e Yayoi non mi sembrano proprio i tipi da amore a prima vista e secondo me, il trope friends to lovers calza loro a pennello.  
> Potrei spendere fiumi di parole su questi due personaggi, ma mi fermo qui per non tediarvi troppo.
> 
> Drabble #02: voglio tanto bene a questi quattro scemi e sono certa che l’attuale arco narrativo mi farà piangere anche l’anima, motivo per il quale ho deciso di scrivere uno slice of life scevro di angst. Uenoyama e Hiiragi sono due Drama Queen e forse è proprio questo lato del loro carattere a rendere la loro amicizia effervescente, interessante e per certi versi anche divertente (sì, adoro i loro battibecchi da bambini dell'asilo). 
> 
> Drabble #03: quando ho letto il prompt, mi sono venuti subito in mente Haruki e Yatake che, secondo me, sono due cuochi provetti — e vorrei tanto sapere cosa ha preparato Haruki con i peperoncini che Take gli ha regalato nel capitolo 22.  
> Penso che formino una coppia molto dolce – il siparietto al bar, avvenuto nel capitolo 12, mi manda sempre in brodo di giuggiole — e Take ha dimostrato più volte di essere il primo “fan” di Haruki e di volere solo il suo bene.  
> Nel canone Take fa per il momento coppia con Yayoi, ma li vedo più come amici e mi piace l’idea di Yayoi nelle vesti di “fata madrina” degli HaruTake — poi lei e Haruki, secondo me, gridano "best friends" da tutti i pori, ma questo è un altro discorso e un'altra storia da scrivere.
> 
> Spero di avervi regalato una piacevole lettura e vi ringrazio per essere giuntə sin qui. ❤


End file.
